Oh Mistletoe
by totally.me107
Summary: I think the title pretty much explains it all. Holiday fanfic. Grillows, Sandle, tad bit of Wedges. Please review!


**Oh Mistletoe**

Ah, Christmas time. People hurrying to buy those last minute presents, preparing for family get togethers, and falling back into the traditions of the holiday; you know the eggnog, Christmas carols, that oh so mysteriously gross fruitcake, and the wonderful tradition of mistletoe. When did it start? Who knows. But for the CSIs at the Las Vegas Crime lab, it made the holiday so much more eventful.

See it had become a tradition ever since Hodges had joined the team. He would hang some mistletoe over every door frame in the lab, hoping that one Christmas one of the lovely ladies would accidentally forget it was there and stop just in time for him to sweep them off their feet. But so far, there was no luck for Hodges. The others however….had been quite lucky. Somehow, every year Grissom forgets it's there and ends up being kissed by Catherine. But to the others that came as no surprise. Nick had caught Sara one year. But has since then been quite unlucky. Greg also caught Sara by surprise under the A/V lab's door frame. And has since then given up the thought he would be able to do it again. Oh but he hoped.

Little did he know that Sara had been dying for it to be Christmas once again for the hope of meeting her favorite ex-lab rat under that mistletoe.

"Oh, hey Sara. I see the…uh….mistletoe is back up. Hodges still trying to get Wendy under it, huh?" Greg said spotting Sara as he walked into the locker room. He always hated the first day he saw those green leaves above the doors. Every time he saw it, the more he hurt inside knowing it would never happen with him and Sara.

"Ugh, yeah. I guess he never will stop."

"Looks that way. Oh, I see Grissom got caught by Cath again." Down the hall Greg could see the pair kissing like they did every year it was up. "They really think we didn't see them all the other non-holiday kissing times? For pete's sake, we're CSIs. Our job is to be observant."

"Yeah. But we can let them pretend nothing is going on. It won't hurt anyone. So, you've given up on this tradition? I haven't seen you try to catch Mia anymore. Or any other girl in the lab really…" Sara trailed off, eyes glued to the floor.

"I gave up on Mia. The one girl I really want to catch by surprise, well I had to give up on that dream. I know the feelings aren't mutual and it's just a silly crush."

"Really? Just a silly crush? And how do you know this girl doesn't feel the same way?"

"I just know. I'm not her type. I can act really immature some times, I love loud music, and one of my hobbies is blowing up toilets. She is classy and hard working and the…most beautiful woman I have ever met." Greg eyes met hers.

"How do you know she doesn't think you are the funniest guy she has ever met, that every time you walk in the room her heart skips a beat, or that she thinks blowing up toilets is an amazing hobby?" Sara moved towards Greg and sat on the bench next to him.

Greg leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away thinking he had gone too far.

"I, uh, um, wow. You know how long I have been waiting to do that?"

"Since the last Christmas when you kissed me? I know I have." Sara said smiling.

Greg grinned at her and leaned in again for another kiss. This time it was a kiss filled with all the pent up emotions and years of wanting to kiss _the_ Sara Sidle. When they finally broke apart, they both had smiles on their faces.

"Wow, Greg. Just wow."

"I know. Sara, I...I'm in love with you Sara." Greg looked into her eyes thinking her had just taken away his only chance with the woman of his dreams.

"I love you too, Greg." Sara said smiling before kissing him again.

"Aww aren't they adorable, Warrick?" came a voice near the door.

"Oh yeah, Nick. Man, they even exchanged the three little words. That totally beats the Grissom and Catherine fling. They think we didn't notice after all these years…." Warrick said walking away with Nick to leave the happy couple alone.

"Now where were we?" Greg asked with a smirk on his face.

"Right here." She met his soft lips once again.

"Aw come on! You're not even under the mistletoe! Oh come on! Grissom gets Catherine, Greg gets Sara, and I get no one! This just isn't right!" Hodges whined as he stood in the locker room doorway going unnoticed by the pair.

"Oh leave them alone, Dave. And, uh, come here." Wendy leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Aha! It worked! It finally worked! I love you mistletoe!" Hodges ran away franticly in search of someone to tell his news to.


End file.
